


Desserts

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [17]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy prompt #3: sharing a dessert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

Penny sighed, licking her lips as she finally put down her fork.  “All right, I admit.  That was worth the wait for the reservation.”  

John smiled at the delighted expression of the maître d’, who had been hovering all evening.  “There’s still dessert.”

The maître d’ took the cue, appearing at her Ladyship’s elbow with small pieces of beautifully engraved card. “The dessert selection, madam?”

Penny groaned.  “Oh, you have tiramisu.  I’ve heard such wonderful things about it, but I am so full…”

“Halves?” John offered.  The  maître d’s eyes widened imperceptibly, but he nodded and vanished again.

“Tempter,” Penny teased, her fingers light on the rim of her wine glass.

“But, hear me out.  Tiramisu,” John said like a man laying down a winning card.

Penny tilted her head, considering.  “Touche.”

The dessert arrived on a plate set like a work of art.  “I almost feel bad touching this,” John admitted.

Penny carved off the tip of the cake, pushing it through the swirls of sauce and finely powdered chocolate scattered across the plate.  “Men with compunction don’t get the best piece.” 

John laughed.  “Did you just make a moral argument over cake?”

Penny winked and went in for her second bite.  John dueled her with his fork until the final bite lay on the decimated plate between them.  “I cannot eat another bite,” Penny admitted.

John scooped up the morsel.  “Man with compunction gets the last piece.”


End file.
